Utter Lunacy
by MustacheMo
Summary: I seriously think my eyes are deceiving me. I was walking around Hollywood Arts this morning with a cup of Jet Brew in my left hand and my phone in my right, when I saw something that immediately made me do a double take. / Or, Jade confronts Beck after she sees him with a 'girl'. - Based on Jade's Hollywood Arts Interview on The Slap.


**Jade's POV**

I seriously think my eyes are deceiving me. I was walking around Hollywood Arts this morning with a cup of Jet Brew in my left hand and my phone in my right, when I saw something that immediately made me do a double take. Beck Oliver, my ex-boyfriend, with another girl? All I saw was the back of that skunk bag's head, which had curly brown hair, because after that, I dropped my coffee. I mentally cursed myself for dropping a cup of Jet Brew for Beck Oliver. The guy who had broken up with me over six months ago and still managed to push me to my wit's end every time he inhaled.

I told myself that if Beck wanted to date whatever _that_ was, that I shouldn't care, because I didn't love him anymore. Oh, by the way, that was the biggest lie ever told. I spent my entire afternoon, after I got home from school, trying to take coffee off of my boot & trying to convince myself that Beck was just friends with her. I had the biggest feeling of dysphoria I've ever had and felt like a complete acosmist.

Just then, my little _stupid_ brother came into my room asking me for help on his homework. He had a thesaurus in one hand and 2 sheets of loose leaf paper in the other.

I snatched the thesaurus – which is also _stupid –_ out of his hand which earned me a quizzical look from him. I shot him a glare. He'd been alive long enough to know that said glare meant to get out of my sight, so he ran out of the room, nearly crying. My job was done. Just then, when I was about to throw the thesaurus to the side, I decided to look up synonyms for _mad,_ which was exactly what I was feeling then and there. So, basically, I felt:

_aberrant_

_absurd_

_bananas_

_batty_

_crazed_

_daft_

_furious_

_irrational _

and

_unstable_

Just then, I realized what I should've done the moment I got home. _Call Beck. _Come on. It's not like I hadn't called him thousands of times while we were dating to ask him the same question. I picked up my phone, who's case was very scissor adorned and made me notice it every time I saw it, and dialed the disgustingly familiar number which was in my contacts until we decided to end _it, _and even though it wasn't there anymore, I still had it etched in the back of my head.

It was ringing. After about 4 rings, the idiot picked up the phone.

"Hello?", he said, in his usual I-don't-let-anything-bother-me-because-I'm-cool voice which made me roll my eyes.

"Beckett."

"Jadelyn," he said, "Haven't had your number in my call log for a while."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still _hate _you."

"Figured."

"What do you think you're doing hanging out with... little Miss Universe?", I finally worked up the courage to say.

"Jade. I know I'm going to regret asking you this, but what are you talking about?"  
"Your little _lady friend_," I said. "Who. is. she."

"I still don't know what you're talking about.", he said, which made me waaaaay angrier than I already was.

"Oh my god. Don't pretend you weren't with some girl at school this afternoon."

"What girl?" he said.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, but the one you were with at Asphalt Cafe this afternoon! That girl! TELL. ME. WHO. SHE IS." I said, gritting my teeth so hard that I thought they were going to fall off.

"That wasn't a girl."

"OH DON'T YO- wait...what?"

"I was with Robbie at Asphalt this afternoon."

"So you're meaning to tell me that I thought Robbie was a _girl_?"

"Well you weren't completely wrong but- oh never mind, that's not the point."

"Ugh." I managed to get out.

"Is that what you called me for?" he said.

"YES."

"Ooh, were you jeeeeaaaaalous?" he said. That's Beck Oliver for you. I bet that was his twisted way of finding out if I loved him or not. It drove me absolutely insane.

"Shut. up." I said, feeling my cheeks reddening.

"Okaaaaaaay then." he said in a sing songy voice.

"Thanks for talking to me...I guess."

"No problem." he said, which made me get as close to a giggle as I ever have. NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS.

"Bye."

"Bye." he said, and hung up the phone.

Once again, Beck Oliver pushes me to my wit's end.


End file.
